


This is For You, Dean

by newt_scamander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, john is a meanie head, soccer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester had a promise, a promise from his brother that he would be at his division game. But there was a hunt. There was always a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is For You, Dean

This Is For You, Dean  
Sam Winchester looked out into the stands, scanning for his older brother’s face. After three minutes of continuous searching, Sam was forced to admit it. Dean just wasn’t going to make it. He tried not to feel disappointed; Dean and his dad were on a hunt. But Dean had promised…  
Sam loped off the soggy grass back into the field house until the match began. His head hung low as he sank into a couch and started leafing through the text messages Dean had sent him that morning.   
‘I’ll be there. I promise baby boy.’   
///HUNTING///  
“Dad, we’ve got to get back. Sam’s game started half an hour ago.” Dean whispered as he and his father collected supplies from their car. John handed Dean a pistol, loaded with special cast iron bullets, a flask of holy water, and a box of rock salt. John then threw everything else in a worn green duffle bag and shouldered it. They pair started off towards the vampire nest, each keeping an eye out for the sneaky beasts.   
“Dean, these vampires have killed too many. I’m not going to risk more innocent lives because of some stupid soccer game.” john spoke softly as they padded toward the vampire’s nest.   
Dean screeched to a halt. “Dad! This is not some ‘stupid soccer game’. It’s a division game. This is how they make it to the playoffs! Sam’s been practicing for months for this very game. We can’t miss it. It’s important.”   
John turned to his older son. “Is Sam’s ‘division game’ more important than the lives of others? Of innocent civilians? Is that what you’re trying to tell me, Dean?” he demanded, wielding a flask of holy water.   
“You know that’s not what I mean! I’ll do anything to protect these people. But Dad, its Sammy-” Dean protested.   
John hushed his son. Dean mumbled something, earning himself a bop to the head. Dean groaned and quieted his inner monologue. He looked up at the dilapidated mansion. Red coated the walls of the formerly white building, the windows were boarded up and the door was hanging on its rusty hinges. Some of the grandeur was present, the elegant archway covering the porch, and the winding staircase Dean could see, but it truly was a tumbledown nest.   
“Quiet now. Remember what I said-” John hissed.   
“Slash now, ask questions later.” Dean interrupted dryly.   
“Lose the tone, Dean.” growled John.   
Dean mumbled again, but cocked the hammer on his iron loaded pistol, keeping an eye out for any other nasties that may have been haunting the wet night.   
John kicked the door open and swooped inside. Dean followed quickly behind, holding his gun out while also reaching for the knife he kept in his sock.   
“Dean.” his father said as Dean began towards the staircase. “It’s empty. They’ve left this nest.”   
“Oh, good.” Dean said cheerfully. “Now we can go see Sammy play.” He stowed the knife back in his sock carefully and started down the path he and his father had just come on.   
John frowned. “Dean, I-,” he began.   
“No Dad! I’m going to see Sam play. I don’t care if you come but I’m going. I can walk, or you can give me a ride. But I am getting to that game.” growled Dean as he stalked off.   
They walled to the Impala in silence, Dean thinking about how far it would be to get to the high school from their current whereabouts. He knew it would be too long so he secretly hoped his father would agree to give him a ride.   
“Get in the car, Dean.” John muttered, popping the trunk and throwing the duffle bag in its depths. Dean smirked, hopping in the front seat. John came round the front and swung himself into the car, not speaking a word. He started the Impala and peeled out. Dean knew his father was in a mood, and that he’d be punished for his mouth later but at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was going to get to see Sammy play.  
///SOCCER///  
There were four and a half minutes left in the game. The Blue Devils were winning, 7-0, but Sam knew he wasn’t playing up to his usual standards. He, along with everyone on the team, knew it was because Dean wasn’t in the stands, cheering him on.   
The ref called a time out; one of the other defenders had just fouled Brad pretty badly. The other team’s coach started yelling at the defender before setting him off running laps. Sam ran to the sideline and grabbed his water bottle, squirting the water in his mouth before wiping sweat from his damp cheeks.   
“Sammy!” Sam heard someone yell. He couldn’t help it; he jolted to attention, his stomach twisted and his heart started racing as he twisted every which way. When he couldn’t find anyone that matched the familiar voice, he slumped back into the bleachers and took another drink. “Sammy! Sam!” the voice cried again.   
Sam jumped to his feet, just in time to be tackled in a hug by his big brother. He breathed in the scent of Dean: the old leather of his jacket, the weird cologne he always wore, and the smell of the hotel shampoo. It was all oddly comforting, more his brother holding him close and fulfilling his promise then anything.   
“Dean…” Sam whispered. “You made it…”   
“I told you I would, baby boy.” Dean replied. “I always keep my promises to you.”   
Sam blushed, nuzzling into his brother’s neck. “I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I hope you liked it. This is my first work on AO3 so I hope it was up to your usual standards. Please leave me a comment. Have a lovely day! <3


End file.
